<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angry Prince by ionlyjoinedforfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118165">The Angry Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic'>ionlyjoinedforfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Run All Night (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Injury, Injury Recovery, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, References to criminal activity, References to guns, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, references to violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before his death, your father was one of Shawn Maguire's men and you have a history with the family, particularly with Shawn's only son Danny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Maguire/Reader, Danny Maguire/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Danny Maguire is a very bad man and a villain and the tone of the fic reflects that. It is darker than my other fics so please read warning tags.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have been invited to the Maguire's Christmas party, where you run into Danny.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You always felt a little uncomfortable and ill at ease at these things. The party was pleasant enough, a large pine stood proudly with twinkling lights and sparking ornaments, velvety red ribbons trimmed the bannister, carols played on repeat – it looked like a picture from a Christmas card. Shawn had invited all of his guys, their wives, their kids – the extended Maguire family. That’s what they were to him - family. It’s why you still got invited, your dad had been one of those men, part of Shawn’s inner circle back in the day. It was why Jimmy Conlon was currently upstairs sobering up rather than out on his ass with a black eye after the stunt he just pulled. You didn’t turn your back on family.</p><p>You didn’t really want to come, you kept trying to put all this in the past, but Shawn had helped out so much since your dad died. Your mom had depended on him and the kindness he offered to those in his clan. She had often reminded you of where you’d be without his support. Once upon a time she would have attended with you, but she too had passed – Shawn and the rest had been there to help then as well, organised and paid for the funeral. He promised to help out still, but you were reluctant to accept, you were not a child anymore, you knew full well were the money had come from, or at least how the guys all got their start, it was the reason your dad wasn’t around anymore. But this strange family was all you really had and didn’t the holidays make everyone seek out these types of connections.</p><p>You spent the afternoon catching up with Rose and the other wives. They questioned you on where you were living, what you were doing for work, why weren’t you married yet. You answered them politely and countered by asking about their little ones. “Haven’t they grown!” you’d gushed. It was easy to deflect and get the proud Irish mothers talking about their own lives rather than yours.</p><p>Other than the blip with Jimmy the party seemed to run pretty smooth. You excused yourself for the restroom but saw that Pat had just entered, he’d been scoffing Christmas cookies and scotch for hours, so you thought better to follow and ventured to the upstairs bath instead. You knew where it was, you’d been to the house hundreds of times. Sure enough you found it empty and within a few minutes you were headed back downstairs, but someone was on the staircase blocking your route.</p><p>With his blond hair combed back neatly, Danny looked the part in dark suit jacket over a deep blue shirt. You knew it wasn’t his usual style, but he, like the rest of ‘the family’, wanted to impress his parents.</p><p>“Oh, hey Danny,” you tried to appear nonchalant, yet your body language gave you away. You lowered eyes and tucked your hair behind your ear.</p><p>“Hey, didn’t realise you were here.” There was a smile on his lips, but it didn’t touch his eyes, which were cold blue and full of fury. You doubted what he said was true, the house wasn’t that big. You’d caught glimpses of him throughout the day, done your best to avoid this very kind of interaction.</p><p>Danny was the crowned prince – the apple in his mother and fathers’ eye. Though he looked like an angel, he had all the ferocity of the other men in the family but no real avenue to vent, leashed by the old king. The lawlessness of the old guard had all but disappeared, war-weary knights wanting a quiet and peaceful life. Danny had always been angry and mean but whatever sweetness had balanced it was now long gone, taken by the violent ambition and drugs.</p><p>You made to move pass him and he grabbed at your arm. Looked you up and down, raked his eyes over your body. “Danny let me go.” you pleaded, he loosened his grip only slightly, still held you in place and shook his head.</p><p>“I want to catch up, come on let’s go somewhere quiet.”</p><p>“I don’t know…I don’t think...”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, just a couple of minutes.” He began to lead you to one of the rooms, you knew where he was going before he got there. It was his room. He swung the arm that was holding you so that you moved ahead of him. The room was a time capsule, no different since you were last there. Posters of ‘cool’ bands you weren’t sure he really liked, a signed hockey jersey, dark green walls and plaid soft furnishings. Once the door closed, he let go of you and you turned to face him, your arms firmly crossed at your chest. He’s looking at you again, drinking you in, he smirked and ran his tongue over his teeth.</p><p>“What do you want Danny?”</p><p>“Now that’s not very nice. I’m just trying to be friendly.” There’s a lump in your throat as it started to close tighter, you knew what friendly meant. “You enjoying the party?”</p><p>“Uh huh It’s good. You?” you could play at courteous too.</p><p>“How’d you like to come to a real party later with me?”</p><p>“I don’t think I’d like your parties Danny.”</p><p>Laughed and wagged his finger as if you’ve made a joke (you both know what you’re alluding to) but then started to point “Too good for me now huh?” smirking, his tone bitter.</p><p>“I’m leaving,” you went for the door and were nearly free before he slammed two hands flat to it, pinned you between them.</p><p>“I’m not letting you get away that easy.” Pushed himself into you, you felt the burning heat of his body - forceful, feral and not unfamiliar. He whispered in your ear, “Come on, it’s been so long since we hung out.” You tried to pull the door, but it slammed back with his weight. “Come on sweetheart. Haven’t you missed me? Missed the fun we used to have?” He ground his pelvis to the curve of your behind, you tried to jerk away, managed to turn to face him, put a hand to his chest to keep him away. He had a devilish look, he loved the power he held over you.</p><p>“I’ll scream. Let me go or I’ll scream.”</p><p>“Will you? Now come on, remember all the fun we had, in this very room.” He moved his face to your neck, not touching you but it’s a proximity reserved for lovers, his hot breath burning your skin. He continued to walk the path of memories, “Remember the fun we had in that bed, remember how I had to cover your mouth so they wouldn’t hear, remember my cock in your mouth, your pussy.” Lips crashed into your, hard and forceful, you turned your face away from him. “Come on,” he whined, his blue eyes held a different wickedness now. You did remember the past, when you were younger, when he had charm and affection and you would willingly go to him, but years had passed, and he had become crueller. Now you saw him for who he really was yet there was a desire still. He was your drug – a corrupting and devastating force, you knew better but like all addictions it was difficult to conquer.</p><p>His hand was up under your skirt and roughly rubbing at you. You heard a snigger, “See, I knew you want me, I can feel how wet you are.” You shook your head to disagree, but you didn’t make a move, you didn’t push away or hit out. His fingers shoved your underwear to the side as he began a harsh and relentless exploration and you couldn’t deny your lust for him. His other hand grabbed your chin pinning your head to the door, brutal kisses to your lips and with a moan of pleasure you began to kiss him back. You knew you shouldn’t, you knew it won’t end well, he would never change but in the moment, you felt only him and your passion.</p><p>Panting you reached for his belt buckle and he laughed, “You want it that bad, huh?” He let go for an instant to unfasten and pull his cock from his trousers, then he was back at you, yanked your underwear out the way, not bothering to remove it, thrust into you, rough and constant, allowing no time for you to adjust. You’re not quite ready, foreplay not Danny’s strong suit, there’s no ceremony, no romance to it, and you felt the painful pinch and stretch. Your leg was up at his hip to try to accommodate, his hand now under knee the other at your neck all the while rutting into you. Pounding. You knew he was only interested in taking what he wanted but it still felt good, so good. The forbidden fruit, tension and heat and the euphoric high of your chosen drug.</p><p>Hard and rough and angry. Not at you at the world, you’re just a way to vent, something to control and overpower. He didn’t kiss you during the act, just grunted in your ear, asserting his dominance. His rhythm began to falter, breathing began to change, he was close. He went rigid, stiff and you felt him come inside of you. He didn’t wait barely a second before he was away from you, tucking his cock back into his trousers, his cum dripping out of you, skirt still pushed up, your hair matted and lipstick smudged from the onslaught. He looked you up and down, like he did not long before on the stairs, less fury now and no warmth.</p><p>“Clean yourself up, you’re a fucking mess.” And with that he reached for the handle and left you alone in the bedroom filled with memories and regret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After rekindling your sexual relationship with Danny at his parents' Christmas party you visit him at home. (Takes place mostly before Danny's meeting with the Albanians. Danny survives his injuries.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked like an angel lying in the bed, his blond hair soft, surrounding him like a halo against the crisp white cotton of the pillowcase. Peaceful, as if sleeping, since they removed his breathing tubes. There were still several wires attached to his arms and chest – linked to the beeping, whirling machines.</p><p>You longed for him to wake, heart ached - nearly broke when you thought that may never happen. It had been close, the gunshot hadn’t caused irreparable damage, but he’d lost so much blood, the lack of pressure caused his guarded heart to fail. You knew that this was the result of his own doing, a consequence of his criminal dealings but that didn’t make it hurt less when you found out. You had been expecting his call after his ‘business’ was done and when the phone rang in the dead of night you rushed to answer.</p><p>---X---</p><p>You shouldn’t have gone, you talked yourself out of it a hundred or so times but there you were ascending the stone steps to Danny’s apartment building. The cold December air unforgiving, biting at your skin, your legs numb and tingling despite being covered by a long skirt and jacket, high boots with thick socks, yet that was nothing to your exposed cheeks which burned with the chill. You pressed the buzzer and a voice crackled on the intercom.</p><p>“Who is it?” the voice sharp, unwelcoming, not Danny’s. You gave your name, explained you who you wanted to speak to, “Wait a minute.” There was silence for longer than that, your glove covered hands firmly hugging yourself for warmth before the abrasive buzzing of the door being released.</p><p>As you entered, Danny was opening the internal door. He was wearing the same outfit he had been earlier at the party, his shirt half unbuttoned revealing a white vest, sleeves rolled up uncovering tattoos, blond hair now messy from running his fingers through it. He leaned against the door jamb, his hands in the pockets of his dark suit trousers, cocked his eyebrows and ran his tongue along his teeth.</p><p>“Well, look what the cat dragged in.”</p><p>“You invited me.” The response meek and feeble.</p><p>“Did I?” He looked up and around seemingly searching for recollection, “I invited you to party. Thought you were too good for that?”</p><p>You shrugged, you had no interest in partying as Danny called it, you had no interest in Danny’s corrupt world at all but you were drawn, against your better judgement, by your ridiculous yearning for him, the crowned prince to the Maguire empire. You’d managed years avoiding him, trying to cut him from your life but it was all for nothing, it only took a few stolen moments at his parents’ Christmas party to spark the dormant urge – fall victim to a spell you thought you’d long broken.</p><p>“I wanted to see you.”</p><p>“I bet you did.” Smirking as his eyes raked over your body, he made no attempt to hide, angling his head to complete his inspection before turning back into the apartment, jerking his head so that you’d follow. Walking through the kitchen to the living area, you saw the source of the disembodied voice, Kenan, Danny’s goon that had always followed him without question.</p><p>“Take a walk.”</p><p>Kenan glared at you before responding, “But we got that thing-”</p><p>Danny scowled at the slightest of challenges, “Go get some smokes.” He wasn’t fool enough to refuse again, he did as he was told. Danny took up the vacated seat on the black leather couch, his body no longer a barrier between you and the room – the ostentatious, bachelor pad. A huge flat screen covered the wall playing some sport, silent though large speakers bookended the seating, your eyes however were drawn to the marbled topped coffee table directly in front of Danny. It was adorned with crushed beer cans, a half empty bottle of whisky and a square mirror piled with white powder. What did you expect – you knew this, you knew all of it.</p><p>You didn’t listen to the voice screaming in your head, paid no heed to the alarms warning you. Instead you removed your jacket focussed only on being alone with Danny.</p><p>He sniffed, leaned back into the couch, his arms outstretched along the head rest, “Kenan’s right, don’t have long.”</p><p>“Why?” It was a poor attempt at conversation and one you regretted when you saw a familiar fury in Danny’s cold, blue eyes. For a moment you were convinced you’d stepped too far and bound to receive a cruel snap for your unwanted interest but the anger faded, “Gotta take care of some business. So let’s make this quick.” Stared at him blankly, unsure of what move to make. “Come on, don’t play fuckin’ shy now…unless there’s something I’m missing?” he tilted his head, the question hung in the air. “Thought not.” Grinning he patted his lap.</p><p>You ignored the table as you rounded it, hitched up your skirt as you straddled your leg over Danny, you offered up soft kisses to the corner of his mouth, offered up affection, invited it in return. He returned the kiss - it was hungry, his tongue filling your mouth, his large hands quickly scaled your now exposed thighs and grabbed at the flesh of your behind. He’s not gentle, you didn’t expect him to be – Danny’s hard and cruel and that’s reflected in the way he made love. No not love, you’re not really sure if Danny’s capable love - selfish and unfeeling. Yet you couldn’t deny a connection, formed long ago, one that still lingered, why else had he cornered you at the party, why was he accepting you now? You’re not star-crossed lovers, this was about control, about him reigning over his court, about you surrendering to him, unable to resist, and him lauding it over you without reprimand. This is Danny’s kingdom, all beyond his father’s reach.</p><p>You ground against the swell of him, the friction and pressure arousing, already building to that intoxicating high you yearned for. The reason you came. Your underwear soaked, mewling into his mouth you unbuckled his belt, unfastened his trousers to free him. Removed his thick, hardening cock, held it firmly, moved your hand along the shaft – Danny growling through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I knew you fuckin’ wanted me.” One hand now at your throat, firm and holding you so you looked at him. “Can’t wait for me to fill that tight pussy.” His hand squeezed until you responded, nodding in agreement. You may be on top but Danny’s in control. You adjusted your underwear so that his cock dragged through your slick folds before finally sinking down onto him. Danny’s long fingers still digging into flesh of your ass, a vice around your neck, pulling you close to him, yet he wanted more.</p><p>“Show me your tits.”  Curt and urgent, Danny’s capable of charm but you saw little of it. Why does he need to charm you when you come so freely to him? You fumbled to untuck your formfitting top, pulled it ungracefully over your head, unclasped your bra – it was a fancy, silky thing you had selected but Danny didn’t give it a second notice. Bare and vulnerable before him, he lowered his head so that his mouth could take in your nipple – hot and wet, his plump lips surprising tender and gentle. A slip of his mask, a rare moment of sweetness though once he had tasted desire, his mouth clamped and sucked violently, hand away from your ass to you breasts – kneading, rough and hard, firm and ferocious, and everything you expect from Danny.</p><p>You’re riding him, movements fervent, clit rubbing against the fabric as his thick cock filled you, again and again, determined to take your own pleasure. His face buried between the two mounds of your breast, nipping at the skin, you’re sure he’d leave a mark. You pushed into him, trapped him between your chest and the cool leather of the couch, his teeth dragged over your flesh, pressed down as his hips bucked up into you, his hands now gripping at your naked back. You knew he was close, your own intoxicating haze already consuming, your pleasure escaping your lips as you called his name. Danny grunting as he rutted into you, called out in return as he came inside of you.</p><p>You fell into him, your head on his shoulder both heaving for breath. He allowed for a moment of recovery before a quick slap your rear telling you to move. You left him, felt the heat already dripping from you, scrambled to find your top and clutched it to you, suddenly modest and self-conscious. Danny had no time or sentiment for aftercare.</p><p>“Can I clean up?” Danny was silent as he tucked himself away, he’d looked at you and tilted his head in the direction of you assumed the bathroom.</p><p>The light flickered as you turned your top the right way, redressed before using toilet paper to rid yourself of Danny. Checked yourself in the mirror. God you were a fool, desperate for any attention from the cruel prince, regardless of the damage it would cause you. You were nothing to him, a toy to play with, something to loom over in a world where he was vying for power. No better than his puppet Kenan - who was back in the apartment by the time you returned. He and Danny talking, they quieten when they saw you.</p><p>You reached for your jacket, “I’ll go then.” Hovered near Danny, and in quiet voice intended only for him, “Can I see you again?” Danny’s stern mouth began to curl, smug that he had won you so completely and he had, you were well and truly addicted to him.</p><p>“This one, fuckin’ can’t get enough of my cock,” his voice loud and grin wide, mimicked by Kenan, both basking in Danny’s conquests, then he turned to you. “Don’t come here…I’ll call you.”</p><p>“Alright,” you’re beaming like some fucking idiot. “I’ll go.”</p><p>Danny’s long finger pointed to his cheek – you reached up to kiss him. It was a mere scrap but you took it.</p><p> ---X---</p><p>The phone rang at 4am – you thought no one other than Danny would have the gall. You were tired and your eyes heavy, yet your heart skipped a beat that he thought of you. You thought he’d be happy from the outcome of his business meeting, high from success and his powdery companion. But you were wrong.</p><p>It was Pat, Shawn Maguire’s right-hand man. Danny had been hurt, badly, and Shawn needed to speak with you, a car was on its way to collect you.</p><p>“You okay.” Shawn said in a soft voice as he patted your shoulder, his gaze gentle yet when you looked into his familiar blue eyes you felt something crack. “We need to know what happened?”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Kenan said you were there this evening. Why?”</p><p>Cleared your throat, heat pooled at your cheeks, “To see Danny.”</p><p>“I see. I didn’t think you were close anymore.” You simply shrugged. “Now, I’m going to have to ask you some blunt questions. Danny’s in trouble and I have to know everything.” Bald and wrinkled he looked every inch caring father, but you knew the old king was still very much in charge of his world and capable of bringing people to violent justice.  “Did you see a gun?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Were there drugs?”</p><p>You stifle a small squeak, “I didn’t see Danny do any.” You didn’t want to lie to Shawn, not sure if you’d convince him even if you did.</p><p>“Did you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Did you see anyone?”</p><p>“No, just Danny and Kenan.”</p><p>“He say anything to you?”</p><p>“Just that he had business to deal with and I couldn’t stay.”</p><p>“Anything about Albanians?” You shook your head. “Anything about Mike Conlon?”</p><p>“Mike Conlon?”</p><p>“Jimmy’s boy?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Okay.” Shawn patted your arm once more, seemingly satisfied with your answers.</p><p>“Can I see him?” you asked quietly, tears stinging your eyes.</p><p>“Sure, he’s in a bad way. Pat will take you. But no mention of this. This conversation is just between us.” It was not just his eyes that were similar to Danny but Shawn too had an edge - a cold, cruelness just below the surface. You nodded and sat wondering what trouble you had all gotten yourselves into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having survived the shooting in Run All Night, Danny recovers in hospital. You visit Danny and, despite your better judgement, continues your relationship with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the room was firmly closed yet the booming voice of the old king still penetrated to the corridor you found yourself idling in. Even if it hadn’t, you would have known Shawn was angry, you could see him through the partially opened blinds that covered the internal window - brimming with fury, blue eyes blazing, teeth bared. Danny maybe his only son but he was the focus and reason for his rage. You didn't know much more than the night you found out Danny had been shot, just that it involved Albanians and the Conlons, but you did over the course of the following weeks fully grasp the seriousness of the situation. Danny had fucked up.</p><p>You had visited Danny often during his recovery, at first no one knew what damage had been done, or if he'd make it. You cried when you saw him lying there with the tubes and wires attached. You cried again when you finally saw him with his eyes open, he was still weak and couldn't speak - the bullet had hit his throat and the intubation tubes had left it coarse and swollen. You held his hand, and he brushed his thumb over your fingers as if he was touched by your concern, as if he wanted you to be there. Since then you had tried to see him every couple of days, avoid other visitors. Sometimes you'd watch TV with him, others you'd read to him or to yourself whilst he slept. Often, he'd act indifferent to you - cold - but he never asked you to leave, let you kiss his cheek and hold his hand.</p><p>Today you had happened to arrive whilst his parents were still there. Rose waiting in the corridor with you as Shawn read the riot act. She seemed pleased to see you, offered a hug as soon as she saw you, but then again, she was always welcoming and always liked you.</p><p>"Oh, honey you're so good to him, coming to visit so often." You just smiled and shrugged as if it wasn't big deal. "We are so glad you two are friendly again."</p><p>"Me too. I've missed him." You were being honest, though didn't explain that you had been the one to purposely cut him from your life. You had for the longest time avoided all of the Maguire clan and the world in which they lived. But mostly you avoided Danny. You had yearned for him, all those years apart your need for him was simply hidden away, a sleeping dragon you were desperate not to awaken. And now the beast was awake and its fire all-consuming and sooner or later devastating.</p><p>Shawn's voice had quieted and both you and Rose looked over at the door as he opened it. She ventured into the room and you followed.</p><p>"Now look who's here to see you. Isn't it nice for her to come?"</p><p>"Sure is." Danny smiled at his mother though it failed to reach his icy blue eyes.</p><p>"Well we'll go, give you two some privacy." Rose beamed, squeezed your arm before leaving, Shawn following, his head still hung low and scowl on his face, he too reached for you as he left. Patted your shoulder as he whispered, "You're a good kid. Take care."</p><p>You moved further into the room as Shawn closed the door behind him. Danny let out a huff, lolled his head back on the stacked pillows. "You got them under your spell ain't cha?"</p><p>"Sorry?" You stepped closer to his side unsure of his meaning. He was looking better each time you saw him, the machines and the worst of it all but gone, the bruising fading, minimal bandages covering his wounds. They said he'd make a full recovery, and his tone and expression certainly reassured you that he was getting back to his usual self.</p><p>"Fuck, not bad enough I gotta listen to old man bitch and moan about business but now I gotta listen to 'em tell me how I gotta treat you right." It was abundantly clear that Danny's conversation with his father wasn't pleasant and probably to do with his attack and the Albanians and it all, but you couldn’t imagine how you got in the mix.</p><p>"I'm sorry," you said perching on the chair next to him, placing your purse down on the floor, "I have no idea what you're talking about, I didn't tell them anything." Though you had suspected from your tete a tete with Rose that they had obviously drawn their own conclusions about your and Danny’s relationship.</p><p>"Yeah, well they think your my fuckin' girl." He's scowling, brows furrowed and face furious. You saw his father in his face.</p><p>"I honestly didn't say any-"</p><p>He cut you off, "Well they do. And you coming round all the time don't do anything to make them think otherwise."</p><p>You bowed your head, sat in the silence, tension palpable. You wondered if you should leave, your face hot and you felt tears starting to sting your eyes, but your body was like lead. Danny was always cruel and cold; did you really think an injury would change him? People don't change. You weren't his girl, a girl he liked to fuck sure, to toy with, maybe a favourite plaything but there was no relationship and he never gave you an inclination to think there would be. Just a lingering connection that you had formed long ago that neither seemed to be able to break.</p><p>"What you got there?"</p><p>"Magazines," your voice still small but you raised your head so your eyes could meet him. He nodded approval as you held them up to see, jerked it in the direction of the cabinet next to him, indicating that's where you should put them. "I'm sorry about the girlfriend thing, I'll tell them they got the wrong idea."</p><p>"No. Leave it." His tone is flat, "Fact is, it's the only thing my folks actually seem happy about. They like you. Think you're good for me." He laughed at the last bit, you understood why, as if you had any power or control over the crowned prince, you were really only ever around for his amusement, on his terms.</p><p>"Keep 'em off my back 'bout other stuff. As long as you make sure they know I treat you good."</p><p>"Oh." You didn't know what to do with that - did that mean you were in fact his girl or just pretending to be?</p><p>"I treat you good."</p><p>You shrugged, Danny was selfish and mean, he took what he wanted, he was capable of charm, even feigned affection but he offered little to you. Just enough to keep you close. But your body yearned for him regardless, you let him use you, went back for more, you were a fool and an addict.</p><p>He raised a finger, curled it beckoning you to him. You leaned on the bed, close to his mouth, his hand cupped the side of your face gently then slipped his long fingers behind your head into your hair, entangled them there before his grip tightened and tugged you closer still, your body falling on the hard metal frame of the hospital bed.</p><p>"I treat you fucking good sweetheart," he hissed in your ear, "I fuck you good, fuck you again when I get out of here, leave you wanting more. You always want more… No?"</p><p>Tears back in your eyes, "Yes Danny."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"You treat me good."</p><p>He tugged at your hair, pulled you back so he could see you, ran his tongue over his teeth, "And?"</p><p>You're scrambling unsure of what to answer, you didn't want to disappoint him – it wasn’t that you feared the pain, you feared he would banish you.</p><p>"I'm your girl.”</p><p>"Yeah you are." He loosened his grip and used the hand to stroke your hair, covering his anger, it could even have been mistaken for affection. He lay back down on the bed as he released you, if it wasn't for the dressings and hospital gown, he may even have looked relaxed. Smirking. And you soon discovered the reason for it. "Now sweetheart, you going to make yourself useful?"</p><p>"What do you need? You want me to get the nurse or help you up?"</p><p>Cocked his head and pulled a face at your stupidity, "Fuck no."</p><p>You looked back puzzled, unsure what he wanted - he only ever wants one thing. His blue eyes boring into you and you recognised the wicked glint.</p><p>"I er...what if someone sees?"</p><p>"Close the blinds. Go lock the door." You're obedient and do as commanded. "Now come here." He patted the bed, instructing you. So you climbed up, went to kiss his lips and he let you, then you settled at the side of him. But he's glaring at you, his smile fading. You moved your hand down over him, down under the blanket that covered him. Soon your hand found the hot, bare skin of his thigh, your fingers played and drew small circles amongst the hairs you found there, working their way upwards underneath his gown to the apex of his legs, soon knuckles brushing against his half hard cock. All the while, he's glaring at you, no words but his steel, blue eyes were commanding, urging you for more, sensual and exciting it maybe yet it's too tame for Danny. Always impatient and demanding. You moved to touch him directly, nails gently scraped up his shaft before you brushed your thumb over the head, he's now fully hard, leaking and sticky, then you hand skimmed over his balls, delicately swept over them – tickling. It earned a low chuckle and you saw his eyes soften and he relaxed knowing that you were under his control, that you were committed to his pleasure. Soon you wrapped you fingers around his girth and started to move up and down, pumping his cock beneath the coarse hospital bedding. His eyes closed, head on the pillow, groaning as you brought him closer to climax. Yet your rhythm was halted by the firm grip of his long fingers around your wrist, the flash of his blue eyes once more.</p><p>"Use your mouth."</p><p>You looked back startled and then unsure, the lock was a mere catch the nurses could easily undo and discover you.</p><p>"What you waiting for? Suck my fucking dick." Vicious and demanding and all you could think about was your twitching cunt and unwavering desire to please him. You should have told him to go fuck himself, stormed out, never go back but you couldn’t. You couldn’t. He's your prince and you’re his loyal subject, obedient and dutiful, willing to offer up everything to him.</p><p>You pulled back the covers to reveal him, his thick cock up near his stomach, you adjusted yourself on the bed. It's not comfortable but you had access enough. You looked up at him through lashes as you hold on to him once again, kissed him before letting the tip of your tongue touch him. It was only when you licked the length of him and paid attention to his leaking tip that he let out a deep groan - and that too caused flutters inside you, because you, though at his mercy, had the power to draw those sounds for him and in this moment at least he needed you as much as you needed him.</p><p>You took him in your mouth and your tongue swirled at the top, pulled away with a pop, your eyes trained on him again - his head back on the pillow and his eyes closed, grinning at the sound. You flattened your tongue, use it to spread spit across him, so when you took him back in your mouth your hand moved easily over him. Mouth and hand working together pulling pleasure from him, his moans louder – yes, he was lost to his desire, the desire you wielded over him. However, you were soon put in back your place. Danny's hand on the top of your head, fingers back entangled in your hair – he’s pushing you down, forcing you to take more of him, not allowing for a reprieve. You breathed through your nose, your mouth full, lips stretched, saliva dripping down. Your hands instead of helping were now flat and firm against his pelvis, trying to hold him back. He was too big for you and when he started to thrust, you tried not gag. You’d lost all control, you're not sucking his dick, he's fucking your mouth. You pushed at him, tried to raise your head but he held your hair tighter, forced you down. You couldn't tilt your head to see his, even if you could, you wouldn't have made it out through the tears that filled your eyes. But you heard him.</p><p>"Fuck. Fuck that's it. Fuck you can take it. You can take it....I'm cumming...fuck."</p><p>You felt his cock begin to pulse and throb, readied yourself, fortunately his grip and thrusting weakened as the salty cum filled your mouth.</p><p>"Fuck that's it, show me, show me." He's tugging at your hair to pull you up, eyes still filled with water you opened your mouth and displayed what is left of his cum on your tongue. "Swallow it. God you’re a fucking whore, think my folks would still like you if they know what a fucking slut for my cock you are?"</p><p>You didn't know if you were supposed to answer, tears falling over your cheeks, he just glowered down at you before finally releasing his grip. You moved off the bed and turned away from him, used your hands to wipe the tears from your eyes and cheeks, the cum and spit from your lips and chin - you needed to go to the restroom to clean up properly. You started to collect your purse, knew Danny didn't like you to linger afterwards, it didn't seem like this time would be any different. You heard him adjust in the bed, cover himself.</p><p>"I'm going to go." your voice quiet and face still away from him.</p><p>"You coming tomorrow?" His voice gravelly but not as cold as it had been only moments ago.</p><p>"If you want me to." You turned back to him and met his eye. He pursued his lips and gave a quick, curt nod. "Okay." And because you were a fool and were in some weird way his girl, you leaned forward to peck a kiss at his face. Once you've done, you leaned back, leaving a little distance between you to gage his reaction, there's another quick tilt. He was calling you in for another, giving you his permission so you kiss his plump lips and somewhat surprisingly he kissed you back – mouth half open, the slightest bit of tongue. You broke apart, "I'll see you tomorrow." And you smiled as you left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>